He Ain't Heavy
by Alex Sambora
Summary: Post Act III. Before Cassius flees Rome, he asks his brother Lucius to protect his family while he is gone, making Lucius go over their relationship.


He Ain't Heavy

Disclaimer: I only own Gnaeus(pronounced Maius).

In case you're wondering, I recently found out Cassius had a brother, whose point of view this is in at the end. His name was Lucius Cassius Longinus, coincidentally a supporter of Caesar, and my thought about which one is older is that Cassius is older because if Roman customs always apply Cassius was named after their dad so the latter is the older. Also, Cassius did have a son so if you read about him talking to someone by the name of Caius or Lucius refer to someone by Cai (Kay) that's him.

And if you're wondering what the title is, it's the first half of the title of the song _He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother_. I was remembering my uncle's memorial service where my other uncle sang his own cover of the song and suddenly remembered a pic I drew where a young Cassius was protecting his younger brothers...

"Lucius! Lucius, open up!"

The banging on the door and the familiar voice made Lucius Longinus sit up in bed, drowsingly growling. His raven locks hung over his green eyes, the vision of which was blurry. He tossed them out of his face as he stumbled tiredly to the door, too sleepy to just make the servant do it. He opened it to find his older brother Cassius there, his only clothing being a tunic and cloak, breathing heavily.

"Hey bro," Lucius said.

"Lucius I need a favor," Cassius said. "I know we haven't talked in a while due to our views on Caesar but I'm afraid I have to flee."

"Let me guess. You and some of the senators killed Caesar and Mark Antony swore revenge on you all and now you must flee Rome to be safe. Oh-and because of that you want me to keep an eye on Tertulla, Gnaeus, and Cai." Cassius blinked.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Just because I'm your younger brother and we have different views doesn't mean I don't care enough to not listen to anything occurring that involves you."

"Wow. Secretly I've felt the same." Both ignored the warm fuzzy feeling that comment gained them. "But yes. It's just until I can safely return to Rome. I would have left them in Father's care but you remember what I did to him. Anyway, I've asked Servilia to assist you with Caius and Gnaeus if need be. I do not know how long I will be gone but if I do not come back tell the boys and Tertulla I love them."

Lucius nodded and, as per one of many Ancient Roman traditions, kissed his senior frater(1). Before the older turned away the younger could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a childish pout.

When Cassius left, Lucius closed the door and went back to his chamber, flopping down on the bed. Tears welled up in his eyes. Their father, whom Cassius had viciously butchered simply and solely for the protection of his brothers at only fourteen years of age, had been abusive since Cassius was eight, Lucius was six, and Gnaeus was three. The former senator was basically their father figure since their dad had been a total ass. How would Gnaeus, who at times still acted like a child, take it?

But worst of all... how would Caius take it?

**A little over two years later**

**-Lucius' POV-**

It's been two years since Cassius requested me to watch his wife, son, and our younger brother. We all received letters off and on from him but on what was a few days after Cassius' birthday in 42 a horrible letter arrived.

It was from Marcus Brutus, Tertulla's half-brother, and it was addressed to all four of us.

When I finished reading the letter Tertulla broke down bawling, Cai went pale, and Gnaeus raced out of the room so as not to let us see his true reaction. I was choked up and could tell that the slightest noise from my mouth would make me vomit.

I excused myself as Cai comforted my widowed sister-in-law so I could talk to Gnaeus. He laid curled up in Cassius' favorite chair in the room, quietly sobbing to himself. I sat on the arm rest next to him, stroking his head and whispering reassuring words to him as though he were a small child that was almost definitely asleep. I was left to be a fatherly person to my infantem frater(2).

I sum L. Cassius Longinus. C. Cassius Longinus, maior frater, non grave omnes(3).

Ipse erat fratrem(4).

Trasnaltions!

(1) Senior frater: Latin for "older brother".

(2) Infantem frater: Latin for "baby brother".

(3) I sum L. Cassius Longinus. C. Cassius Longinus, maior frater, non grave omnes: Latin for "I am Lucius Cassius Longinus. Caius Cassius Longinus, my older brother, was not heavy at all".

(4) Ipse erat fratrem: Latin for "He was just my brother".


End file.
